Red and Black
by EvilJest
Summary: PG just to be safe. Darth Maul lives his encounter with two Jedi on Naboo and decides to leave his master's service. Read and see where this confident and menacing sith goes. ((i really stink at summaries)) please r and r.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and that's final!  
  
Just something I thought up and had to write down.  
  
Darth Maul's eyes opened. Air rushed around him, his cloak swirling in angry flutters of black. What had happened? Ah yes, Jedi. He had run the old one thru with his lightsaber, and then fought with the Padawan. Interesting, the Padawan had defeated him. That did not happen every day.  
  
Heat radiated from beneath him. The molten pit was nearing. Using the Force, Maul located his lower half and slowed it and his upper half down. Then, he grabbed his one of his legs and used his free hand to latch onto the wall.  
  
You see, Darth Maul, contrary to popular belief, was not in any way human. He was pure alien, from the destroyed planet on Destal, now a burnt, deserted rock not even fit for mining or prison. He was the last of his kind, for all others had died in the burning. If this was not the case he did not care.  
  
It was difficult, but he did it. There was a low tunnel that was just below him that led out of the pit for emergency situations. There he lay, in the front of the service tunnet severed from his lower half. It was beginning to get difficult to breath, and the exhausting use of the Force did not help. He maneuvered his upper half so it rested on his hips. He lay back, letting his alien abilities kick in.  
  
  
  
Darth Maul had made his way to the Docking Bay without much confrontation with his torso firmly attached to his hips. Everyone, he gathered, was in the throne room or some other formal room, weeping over the old Jedi. He was hoping the Docking Bay would be empty as well. And so it appeared to be but as the Sith lord neared his ship, he could hear voices from inside.  
  
"It was a Sith for sure." Said one voice, deep and wise sounding. "If only Master Windu had listened to Qui Gon. Possibly this would not have happened." Replied the second, soft and holding much wisdom. "Master Yoda believed him. It made no difference." Maul could see their feet on the ramp of his ship. They paused for a second, as if looking back into the ship, thinking. This gave him time to duck behind some storage crates and put up Force cover. His master had covered up their Force signatures from the Jedi while on Courscant, and he had taught Maul this lesson as well. It was important knowledge to have. Maul had used that knowledge to shield thoughts and feelings from his master.  
  
"It's had to believe the Sith are back now. You think we would have noticed." Said the second voice. "As master Yoda said: 'Hard to see, the Dark Side is.' And it is." The two Jedi continued their walking. They exited the ship and began to walk out of the Hangar, their robes making small whisking sounds on the metal floor. Maul peeked over the crates, recognizing the two Jedi. His master had made him learn all the faces and names of the council members. One was Eeth Koth and the other Saesee Tiin. They left and turned right, heading for the throne room. Maul stood and looked at his ship. He would be unable to use it now, as the disappearance of it would not go unnoticed. HE walked over to it and up the ramp. If he were caught on his own ship, he would have the tactical advantage.  
  
He discovered that the Jedi had taken holopics of the inside of his ship. He narrowed his eyes, reaching out with the Force, frying the circuits, erasing the data. Then he moved them, setting them on a heater, then turning the heater on. It would make it look accidental. Then, he grabbed a few things form obvious places and then from the not so obvious places. Coded cabinets and hidden panels were sparse on his ship, but he knew what was in everyone of them and they were hidden of coded for good reason. He took things that he knew the Jedi would love to get their hands on. Nothing was very big so he was able to fit it all inside one pouch that he could sling over his back. It weighted much, but Maul hardly noticed. For one last time he went and sat in the single pilots chair. This was a good ship. Trust worth, fast, in good working order were just a few of its favorable qualities. Then, like a shadow, he was out of the ship and out of the hangar, but not via the door in which he came. Out of the hangar bay doors and down a steep cliff that ended in the canopy a mile bellow.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
